criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Weekend
' Long Weekend' is the first fanmade case of Agunachopace. Is also the first case of the Nice Land district in the fictional city of Little Hollow. Case Background The victim was a High School History Teacher named Osvald Cameron. He was found dead in his classroom with a poisoned scissor stuck in his forehead. Malcon received information of his friend, Richard Bord, that Osvald had a relationship with his star student, Husuki Saba. Brodlay always wanted to be the boyfriend of Saba, but never had the courage to propose a relationship. And being a victim of jealousy, Malcon kill Osvald with his scissors. Osvald could have survived if the scissor had not been poisoned. But Brodlay not poisoned his scissors; was Saba. She hated it, and wanted to denounce him for harassing her. But the School Psychologist, Brian Moses, he did not believe to Saba. Malcon behaved really well in her therapy sessions, and trust Brian won. In court, Malcon showed remorse for the attempted murder of Osvald Cameron. He was sentenced to 13 years in prison, with parole after 5 years. But Saba was proud of trying to poison Malcon and was sentenced to 30 years in prison, with a chance of parole after 20 years . Victim *Osvald Cameron (found dead in his classroom, a poisoned scissor stuck in his forehead) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Scissor' Killer *Malcon Brodlay (formerly Husuki Saba) Suspects Suspect Profile *The suspect has facial hair *The suspect is a man *The suspect likes comics *The suspect is redhead *The suspect has freckles Suspect Profile *The suspect has facial hair *The suspect is a man *The suspect is redhead *The suspect has freckles Suspect Profile *The suspect has facial hair *The suspect is a man *The suspect likes comics *The suspect is redhead Suspect Profile *The suspect has facial hair *The suspect is a man *The suspect is redhead Suspect Profile *The suspect likes comics *The suspect has freckles Killer´s Profile *The killler has facial hair. *The killer is a man. *The killer likes comics. *The killer is redhead. *The killer has freckles. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate High School History Classroom (Clue´s: Victim´s Body, Poisoned Scissor) **Autopsy Victim Body (18:00:00, KP: The killer is redhead) **''Examine'' Poisoned Scissor (Result: Poison, Murder Weapon Found) ***Analyse Poison (06:00:00, Result: Pharmacy) ***Investigate Pharmacy (Result: Receipt) ****''Examine'' Receipt (Clues: Facial Hair) ****''Examine'' Facial Hair (KP: The killer has facial air, the killer is a man) *''Talk'' to the Gym Teacher about the murder **''Talk'' to Husuki about Osvald *Investigate Benches (Clues: Backpack) **''Examine'' Backpack (Clues: Blurred Sticker) *''Go'' to Chapter 2 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 2= *''Examine'' Blurred Sticker (Clues: A name: Malcon Brodlay) **''Talk'' with Malcon about the victim ***''Interrogate'' Richard Bord about his hacker activities *Investigate Cafe (Clues: Osvald´s Broken Recorder) **''Examine'' Osvald´s Broken Recorder (Clues: Osvald´s Recorder) ***Analyse Osvald´s Recorder (00:30:00, KP: The killer likes comics) *''Talk'' with Brian Moses about Husuki and Osvald **''Interrogate'' Husuki Saba about his friendship with the victim ***Investigate Shelves (Clues: Richard´s Wallet) ***''Ask'' Richard why he went to the Pharmacy *''Go'' to Chapter 3 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 3= *''The Gym Teacher'' wants to talk with you (Clues: Kitchen, Old Camera) **Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Brian´s Keys) ***''Ask'' for an explanation to Brian about his keys in the kitchen ***''Talk'' to Malcon about his encounter with Osvald last nigth **''Examine'' Old Camera (Clues: Videotapes) ***''Examine'' Videotapes (KP: The killer has freckles) *''Arrest ''the killer *''Go'' to Additional Investigation (1 Star) |-| Additional Investigation= *''Ask'' the Gym Teacher about his problems **Investigate Cafe (Clues: Expired Chips) ***''Examine'' Expired Chips (Clues: Whistle) ***''Examine'' Whistle (Clues: Craber Williams Whistle) ***''Give'' William´s Whistle back to him (Reward: Gym Clothes) *''Talk'' to Moses about the High School Situation **Investigate High School History Classroom (Clues: Contract) ***''Examine'' Contract (Clues: Signature) ***''Examine'' Signature (Clues: Invalid Signature) ***''Give'' Contract to Brian (Reward:' 200 XP') *''Talk'' with Richard Bord about his fight yesterday **Investigate Pharmacy (Clues: Teeth) ***''Examine'' Teeth (Clues: ADN) ***''Compare'' ADN (Clues: Rival´s Teeth) ***''Give'' Rival´s Teeth to Richard Bord (Reward:' 10,000 Coins') *''Investigate'' Next Case (1 Star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Little Hollow Cases Category:Nice Land